Cambiando
by Azkaban
Summary: -Tranquila, no voy a hacerte nada, y menos que tú no quieras. -Te necesito.
1. Default Chapter

Cambiando  
  
Ginny Weasley se encontraba en "su" cuarto leyendo un libro, eran las cuatro de la tarde y la joven pelirroja se hallaba metida en el mundo irreal que el libro le ofrecía.  
  
Se oyeron ruidos, y la joven levantó la cabeza para afinar su audición, cosa que no hizo falta, pues seguidamente de este gesto llegaron unas palabras:  
  
PATAPUM!!!!!  
  
-Ouch......... -no cabía duda, era la voz de Tonks.  
  
-Tonks!! –Molly Weasley reclamaba a la despistada metamorfomaga por haber tropezado, como siempre, con el paragüero de pata de dragón.  
  
-Molly yo.........  
  
-DEJAD DE PROFANAR MI CASA!!!!! SUCIA PANDILLA DE MAGOS!!!!!! Y UNA SANGRE SUCIA!!!!!!! ESTO LO PAGARÉIS CARO!!!!!!! NO.........  
  
Ginny rió al pensar en su madre y en Tonks batallando para callar al cuadro de la "dulce" madre de Sirius. Se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a ir a la cocina a comer. Cuando llegó se hallaba todo el mundo sentado, hasta Harry estaba allí, lo cual sorprendió a Ginny, ya que no sabía de la llegada del chico a la casa.  
  
-Hola Harry, qué tal estás???? –La joven Weasley ahora tenía novio, y aunque Harry aún era su amor, había decidido ser fiel a Michael y, sobre todo, perder la vergüenza que le daba el estar plantada delante del GRAN Harry Potter.  
  
-Hola Ginny. –El mago le ofreció una dulce sonrisa (N/a: así que imaginad que cara tomate se le puso a ella) y le contestó: -Muy bien, y tu?? –Ahora el joven de 15 años la miraba con interés, esperando su respuesta, que no tardó en llegar.  
  
-Muy bien, gracias. –Esta vez la sonrisa dulce la dio ella, a lo que el joven mago sonrió de nuevo.  
  
De pronto, una cosa negra, peluda, esponjosa y muy veloz, pasó como una centella entre las piernas de Ginny y se puso a corretear por toda la cocina, con Ron y los gemelos siguiéndole los talones. Estuvieron a punto de atropellar a Ginny en su desesperación por capturar al Puffkstein, pero frenaron a tiempo, y los hermanos miraron a Ginny con cara de cachorritos, entonces Ginny rió y dijo: -Está bien, ya lo hago yo. –Cuando terminó de decir eso se lanzó a la carrera a por el Puffkstein, y lo atrapó cuando parecía que se la iba a escapar. Los hermanos la aplaudieron, ella hizo reverencias y Harry estaba con la boca abierta hasta el suelo. Ginny era muy veloz y sabía con antelación los movimientos del animal, eso significaba que, o era muy inteligente, o que era costumbre que esa cosa peluda botase por toda la casa como un poseso.  
  
Unas risas sacaron a Harry de su ensimismamiento, y prestó atención al lugar de donde provenían, la dulce risa de Ginny le hizo sonreír y mirar a la cosa peludita aún envuelta por las finas manos de Ginny, sus largos dedos hacían poca presión al animalito, por lo que era visible el movimiento que éste hacía por intentar librarse de aquella prisión. Sorpresivamente, Ginny empezó a cantar:  
  
_I don´t know what it is,_

_that´s make me feel like this,_

_I don´t know who you are,_

_but you must be some kind of Superstar,_

_´cause you got all eyes on you, no matter where you are,_

_you just make me wanna play....  
_  
(No sé qué es esto, que me hace sentir así, no sé quién eres, pero debes ser algún tipo de súper-estrella, porque tienes todas las miradas sobre ti no importa dónde estés, me haces querer jugar)  
  
Con esta letra, el bichito dejó de revolverse y se quedó tranquilo, la voz de Ginny expresaba sabiduría, esperanza, paz y ternura.  
  
Esta reflexión duró poco, ya que esta vez, un gato color canela se abalanzó desde no se sabe donde hasta Ginny para comerse al Puffkstein. Ginny entonces se asustó y soltó al peludito animal, que salió como una bala por la puerta de la cocina con Crookshanks a sus talones, los hermanos corriendo como posesos detrás de los dos animales, Ginny a punto del infarto y Ron sin saber que hacer, si saludar a su amigo, seguir a sus hermanos o ayudar a su hermana (aunque no sabe cómo evitarle la posible taquicardia). Así que optó por sentarse a la mesa y charlar con su amigo. Cuando Ginny reaccionó del tremendo susto y de su estado cata tónico, se dispuso a ayudar a su madre a hacer la comida.  
  
Harry y Ron estaban hablando de Quidditch cuando Ginny les puso dos platos vacíos sobre la mesa, delante de sus narices y sonriendo les dijo:  
  
- Qué, hablando como siempre del juego más espectacular del mundo, no?  
  
-Pues claro que sí hermanita. –Dijo ron con la cara más sonriente que Harry nunca había visto.  
  
Ginny se dispuso a hablar con ellos cuando unos pasos sobre las escaleras les avisaron de la llegada de alguien más. Alguien con pelo castaño muy enmarañado, y los ojos color miel. Bajó y miró a la mesa esperando encontrar a muchos pelirrojos sentados a su alrededor, pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver a dos pelirrojos haciendo compañía a Harry, por lo que abrió mucho los ojos y con una sonrisa plantada en la cara, se acercó a su amigo y le abrazó.  
  
-Harry!!!! Vaya sorpresa!!!!!  
  
-Hermione!!! No sabía que estabas aquí!!!!  
  
Ambos amigos se separaron y se sonrieron de nuevo, luego Ginny se levantó y abrazó a Hermione.  
  
-Buenos días Hermione!!!!! Has dormido bien?  
  
-Claro!!!! Siento no haberte saludado ayer Ginny, pero es que estaba agotada.........  
  
-Sin rencores..........  
  
Ambas rieron ante esta frase y se fueron a sentar en la mesa, enfrente de los chicos. Mientras se enfrascaban en una conversación. Así pasó el almuerzo.........  
  
2 horas más tarde   
  
Harry estaba sentado en el jardín Black, lo echaba de menos......... Su espalda apoyada contra el tronco de un árbol, sus rodillas juntas y dobladas, sus brazos rodeándolas y su cara, pálida y triste no pasaron desapercibidos para cierta pelirroja que salía a respirar aire fresco mientras proseguía con su lectura. Con la cara ligeramente preocupada se acercó en absoluto sigilo hasta la altura de los pies de Harry, las puntas de sus zapatillas deportivas ( se llaman tenis, no?) chocaron contra los zapatos de Harry, que al acto levantó la vista y quedó deslumbrado por el brillo de una mata de pelo roja. Ginny se acuclilló y se apoyó en sus rodillas con una mano.  
  
-Harry, estás bien?  
  
-Ginny?? Sí, estoy bien, es que no he descansado muy bien.  
  
-Harry, yo creo que deberías meterte en casa y dormir algo, no tienes muy buen aspecto y estás pálido.........  
  
-Gracias, me levanta el ánimo......... -Dijo Harry irónicamente mientras la miraba con el ceño fruncido, obviamente molesto por los "elogios" de la joven pelirroja.  
  
-Harry, no creo que sea bueno que te deprimas por las palabras de una persona, pero sí es conveniente que me hagas caso!!!!! Ya sé que no soy tu amiga ni nada por el estilo, soy sólo Ginny, la hermana de Ron, pero no por ello dejo de ser persona y darme cuenta de las cosas que pasan a mí alrededor. -Dijo la Weasley con la nariz arrugada del ligero enojo.  
  
Harry la miró y volvió a posar su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, donde aún se hallaba la mano de Ginny. Que al notar el contacto la retiró rápidamente de donde estaba. Miró a Harry y vio su mirada triste, acuosa......... Se sentó a su lado y esperó pacientemente a que Harry hablase, pero al ver que no lo hacía pensó que no había confianza suficiente, así que habló ella de nuevo.  
  
-Sé que, repito, no soy tu amiga ni nada de eso, pero cuéntame lo que te pasa, al menos te sentirás mejor y podríamos empezar a ser amigos, si te parece.  
  
Harry la miró y le agradeció con una sonrisa que le dijese eso, pues necesitaba hablar con alguien, con alguien que lo escuchara como ella estaba dispuesta a hacerlo en ese momento.  
  
-Ginny, yo... le echo de menos, de verdad que le echo mucho de menos... -Sollozó y hundió de nuevo la cabeza entre sus brazos, pero algo suave y tierno le acariciaba la cabeza, supo que era la mano de Ginny al oler su esencia natural, Ginny pasaba sus dedos entre cada pelo, cada mechón de la cabeza de Harry, sedándolo así de una manera increíble, calmándolo para que al menos fuese capaz de decir algunas palabras más, pero se encontró con una sorpresa mucho más agradable, Harry había levantado la cabeza y ahora ella acariciaba su mejilla, mientras él mantenía los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta ( n/a: labios gruesecitos... ñammm), ella se mordió el labio inferior y dejó de acariciarle, entonces Harry abrió esas esmeraldas clavándolas en los iris color chocolate de Ginny, la cual le mantuvo la mirada, él bajó la mirada hasta sus labios, desde el grueso labio superior hasta el inferior, enganchado por los dientes. Levantó una mano y le separó el labio inferior de su prisión dental y siguió con una caricia hasta el cuello, que hizo que la pelirroja cerrara los ojos y ladease la cabeza, en busca de mayor contacto...  
  
Pero todo paró y Ginny confundida abrió los ojos, sorprendida descubrió que Harry aún la miraba a los ojos con fijeza, se mojó los labios y se puso nerviosa, creyó que la iba a besar, pero Harry no lo hizo, sin dejar de mirarla fijamente le dijo:  
  
-Deberías dejar de morderte el labio, te hará heridas, y la verdad es que los tienes muy bonitos como para destrozártelos.  
  
Ginny sonrió y posó su mano de nuevo en la rodilla de él.  
  
-Aunque mordértelos tan suavemente sólo hace que sean atractivos a los instintos y por supuesto, si sonríes después ya terminas la faena de volvernos locos de deseo por besar esos labios. -Terminó de afirmar el chico con una sonrisa.  
  
Ginny soltó una carcajada y se puso roja, se levantó y fue a por su libro, que había dejado metros antes tirado en el suelo, regresó y se sentó delante de Harry, reiniciando así su lectura. Harry agradeció su compañía de forma infinita.  
  
Tras unas dos horas se escuchó música en el salón, a lo que Ginny levantó la mirada de su libro y miró con extrañeza ese sonido. Se levantó y ayudó a Harry, y ambos fueron a la Mansión a ver qué pasaba.  
  
Ginny se quedó estupefacta, vio comida, música y sobre todo que se podía cantar y bailar, entusiasmada se acercó a sus hermanos y les hizo un mohín gracioso para que se apartaran.  
  
Sonó una música y empezó a cantar:  
  
_Has querido tener todo y en banco ya has metido, Celos, mi cabeza, la paciencia y voluntad. Aprovecharte de mis puntos débiles funciona, Al final hasta el más fiel no te podrá soportar.  
  
_

_Digo hablo: Fallo! _

_Y si callo: Fallo! _

_Y si canto: Fallo! _

_Y todo: Fallo.!_

_Tú has ocupado por completo el corazón, Y para los otros no has dejado ni un rincón. Ahora paso con ojo, si quiero me mojo, Sin que me grites, todo: FALLAS!_

_Mirada prisionera, la que ayer tenía, _

_Corazón que ata, a quien no se fía!!  
  
_

_Mi abuela dice quién busca encuentra, Si no encuentra, Busca sin dar tegua y al final se caerá, Lo bueno es bueno, Siempre hay mejores, Y si a la suerte desafías pierdes tú.  
  
Quién busca encuentra, Si no encuentra, Busca sin dar tregua y al final se caerá, Lo bueno es bueno, Siempre hay mejores, Y si a la suerte desafías pierdes tú.  
  
Has agotado hasta la última gota de paciencia, Y has puesto a la prueba hoy mi buena voluntad, Que, amor mío hasta ayer te juro que era inmensa, Y se quemó por tu morbosa posesividad.  
  
_

_Contigo río: Fallo! _

_Y si sueño: Fallo! _

_Y si corro: Fallo! _

_Y todo: Fallo!  
  
_

_Cuando me levanto mi mirada es para ti, Todas las demás miradas sólo para ti, Corazón guerrero, De un hombre sincero, Que se ha arrepentido, De lo que había sido.  
  
Mi abuela dice quién busca encuentra, Si no encuentra, Busca sin dar tregua y al final se caerá, Lo bueno es bueno, Siempre hay mejores, Y si a la suerte desafías pierdes tú.  
  
Hablas muy bajo pero te oigo. Voy en el tren y veo cómo la nieve pasa a mi lado, Te miro y te saludo, pero olvidarte parece raro, Te digo en voz baja que estoy cansado y que te vayas, Sé que el instinto no falla, No, que el instinto no falla.  
  
Mi abuela dice quién busca encuentra, Si no encuentra, Busca sin dar tregua y al final se caerá, Lo bueno es bueno, Siempre hay mejores, Y si a la suerte desafías pierdes tú.  
  
Mi abuela dice quién busca encuentra, Si no encuentra, Busca sin dar tregua y al final se caerá, Lo bueno es bueno, Siempre hay mejores, Y si a la suerte desafías pierdes tú._  
  
Tras terminar la canción, todos estaban con la mandíbula por el suelo, Ginny cantaba muy bien!!  
  
Harry estaba sorprendido, estaba tan concentrada en cantar, que no sabía lo hermosísima que se ponía cuando no se daba cuenta de que la miraban alucinados.  
  
Ginny se sentía muy observada, de modo que con una excusa se fue a la cocina y se refugió en ella un buen rato. De pronto una mano en su hombro la hizo girar sobre sí misma y alterarse un poco, después suspiró al ver que Hermione se había ido con ella para hablar...  
  
Estuvieron hablando un rato corto, hasta que Ron y Harry aparecieron allí para buscarlas, ya que según Molly algún trasto hechizado las había atacado (N/A: os imagináis un estropajo atacando a Hermione a la cara??? xD, ay que risa)  
  
Ginny se quedó mirando a Harry, y éste le devolvía el gesto, Ron y Hermione fueron a "perderse" un rato por el jardín de la casa (N/A: sí, claro, y yo voy, y me lo creo, éstos se han ido a hacerse arrumacos) y Harry se quedó a solas con Ginny, que le miraba con deseo a la boca. Harry bajó la cabeza y sonrió de medio lado mientras negaba levemente. Volvió a levantar la cabeza y le asustó que Ginny ya no estuviera ahí, sino subiendo las escaleras hacia las habitaciones.  
  
Ella había leído anhelo, deseo, pasión y ternura en sus ojos, en un momento de distracción de él, ella aprovechó para huir de esa maldita cocina, que había subido vertiginosamente de temperatura. Subía y seguía subiendo, iba a ver a Buckbeack, su añorado hipogrifo, que aceptaba sus arrumacos y la aguantaba en silenciosos monólogos en los cuales ella le contaba su vida.  
  
Llegaba a la puerta, cuando algo al sujetó por la sudadera, se giró y allí estaba, se puso pálida e intentó soltarse, no, no quería caer de nuevo en esa trampa, ahora que habían tenido un progreso, se habían acercado como amigos, se habían mirado como amantes... "amantes?? Ginny, despierta", miró hacia abajo (N/A: dos escalones más abajo estaba Harry) y se dio cuenta que Harry estaba más cerca de la distancia permitida entre dos recientes amigos, "no... que no me bese... no..." Harry pasó rozando su mejilla y llegó a su oído, su aliento caliente la hizo estremecer hasta el punto de temblar notoriamente, entonces Harry curvó su boca y le dijo:  
  
-Tranquila, no voy a hacerte nada, y menos que tú no quieras.  
  
-Ya me dejas libre, por favor? Necesito...  
  
Harry con su boca casi sobre la suya, la mano en su cintura, la otra en la nuca y con esos ojos clavándosele hasta el alma, le dijo de manera apasionada y ronca:  
  
-Sí?  
  
Sus bocas ya se rozaban a cada palabra, cada letra que exigía que la lengua se impulsase hacia delante provocaba que la lengua de alguno de los dos chicos rozase lentamente los labios del otro, en una ocasión ambas lenguas se rozaron, provocando una descarga de erotismo, deseo, excitación y aceleración de las respiraciones, entonces Ginny ya no pudo más, agarró la cara de Harry con las dos manos (N/A: una en cada mejilla) y temblorosa del deseo, con la voz en un susurro le dijo:  
  
-Te necesito. -Así, poniéndose de puntillas para llegar hasta él, tiró de su cara hasta que sus bocas se encajaron, permitiéndole succionar ligeramente los labios de él, a la vez que cerraba los ojos y notaba que los labios de Harry se movían al compás de los de ella, ahora las bocas estaban encajadas, fundiéndose a veces lentamente, otras veces con timidez, y la mayor parte del tiempo apasionada y salvajemente, la lengua del chico se introdujo sigilosamente en la boca de ella, hasta que ambos músculos se rozaron, a lo que ella respondió con un gemido y con los mismos roces, las mismas caricias y los mismos movimientos que él hacía para complacerla. Entonces, empujando fue ella quién saboreó la boca del joven, su paladar, su dentadura, su garganta... Se notó apoyada contra la pared, y se aferró con brazos y piernas al cuerpo de "su chico", los brazos los colgó de su cuello, mientras las piernas rodeaban su cintura, dándole mayor contacto con el cuerpo de Harry.  
  
Subía y bajaba por la pared, el movimiento era casi nulo, pero sus sentidos estaban alerta y notaba hasta la más mínima brisa, se separó de Harry para respirar un poco, soltó un suspiro con la boca abierta y recargó la cabeza hacia atrás, momento en el cual Harry aprovechó para besar su cuello y marcarla (N/A: hacer un chupetón, es decir, succionar la piel hasta dejar un buen cardenal que no duele, señalando así una propiedad, la de la persona a quien se lo has hecho), Ginny suspiró de nuevo y sus bocas volvieron a unirse, esta vez pausadamente, sin dejar de rozar las lenguas y fundir los labios encajándolos perfectamente.  
  
Se separaron, Ginny abandonó la cintura de Harry y se alejó de su cuello, Harry la miraba agitado, ella estaba en estado de shock, no sentía nada, pero estaba agitada, entonces se miraron a los ojos, Molly llamó a Harry para preguntarle una cosa y entonces el nombrado giró la cabeza hacia las escaleras inferiores, momento en el que Ginny despertó de su trance, cuando Harry la volvió a mirar con el deseo y la pasión reflejado en sus iris verde esmeralda. Entonces ella se cubrió la boca con una mano, se puso muy roja y subió corriendo los escalones restantes. Harry suspiró derrotado y anonadado, de verdad había hecho eso?? Qué tenía la pequeña Weasley para acelerarlo tanto?? Muy simple, era una chica preciosa, dulce, lista, inteligente, de cara y cuerpo bellos y con muchas cualidades, entre ellas, la recién comprobada, era ardiente. Sonrió y bajó las escaleras, hecho un lío mental que no tardaría poco en solucionarse, más bien lo traería de cabeza...  
  
Hola!!! He vuelto!!! (que original, digo eso siempre ¬¬)  
  
Este fic es un poquito lime ( o lemon? Me he pasado?) pero espero que os guste, a veces serán capítulos en prosa y otras veces serán capítulos con canciones y prosa, pero espero que esté bien.  
  
_DISCLAIMER:_ Harry Potter y demás personajes así como lugares que hayan hecho acto de presencia en los libros de JK Rowling, son de su propiedad, si hay algún lugar nuevo o personaje desconocido, los he inventado yo .  
  
_DISCLAIMER:_ Las canciones que se hayan escritas en este fic pertenecen a: El primer estribillo, traducción incluida, a Jamelia y su discográfica, la canción es SUPERSTAR. La canción entera escrita más debajo de principio a fin pertenece al disco 111 de Tiziano Ferro, y a su discográfica, la canción se llama Mi Abuela ( para el que la prefiera en italiano, Mia Nonna)  
  
Muchas gracias y espero que disfruten de la lectura!!! Mil besos!!!  
  
Atte: Azkaban, angel of darkness, angel of magic.


	2. Susto y dormido

**Cambiando 2  
**  
Pensaba... pensaba mucho en el sueño de hacía tan solo unas noches cercanas, ese beso con Ginny, tan real, tan lento y apasionado... (N/A: Para todo aquel que se haya quedado en duda, después de estar en el jardín ambos chavales, y de Ginny cantar en el salón de la casa Black, Harry se fue a dormir) se asustó de nuevo al ver crecer de forma preocupante su entrepierna, eso le había pasado el día del sueño...  
  
Unos ruidos le distrajeron llamando su atención, a sus 16 años, Harry Potter era un chico con ojo avizor en cada segundo, agudizando su oído, poniendo en alerta máxima sus sentidos al oír a una persona chillando mientras se carcajeaba, Harry, agotado y con ganas de matar a los escandalosos de los hermanos Weasley, se tumbó de nuevo hasta que su mente divagó en un vela sueño muy placentero... (N/A: no me perdono lo que voy a escribir ahora, pero lo necesito para ser leal a la trama que pretendo hacer)  
  
Iba con Sirius, corriendo por el campo, cuando de pronto Black se detuvo, Harry, jadeando, llegó hasta su lado y gimió al ver lo que se precipitaba vertiginosamente en busca de su padrino... Primero un horrible dementor, que alzaba su viscosa mano para atrapar a Black consiguiendo su objetivo y dejando a Harry como testigo de tan espantoso crimen el cual es ver cómo una de las personas más importantes de tu vida se queda sin alma...  
  
Seguidamente, Sirius estaba de nuevo a su lado, con la cara empapada en lágrimas y despidiéndose para siempre de él, que no entendía nada, entonces lo ve, al fondo, en esa isla espantosa y gris, se halla Azkaban, tan triste, sola y sombría como Harry había oído hablar de ella. Entonces, desesperado, corría a por su padrino, el cual le agitaba la mano de forma suave mientras que una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa asomaba a su cara... Harry se dejaba caer en el suelo y lloraba, gritaba de desesperación al no poder ayudar a su ser más amado...  
  
Unos ligeros movimientos le sacaron de esa pesadilla, mas no lo despertaron ya que esta vez soñó con él, el causante que hizo desaparecer a su padrino hace un año... **EL VELO**. Lo vio, y también vio a Sirius cayendo por él con una mueca de terror espantosa que helaba las entrañas del mismo fuego...  
  
Esta vez, gritando, se incorporó bruscamente en la cama, sudando frío, llorando y a punto de vomitar, entonces reparó en una sombra que se hallaba a su lado, una sombra de pelo rojo fuego y largo, una cara menudita y una pequeña mano que sujetaban su hombro, fijó su vista en ella, y antes de pensar, de reaccionar, se lanzó a su pecho, estrechándola fuertemente por la cintura mientras lloraba como si ésa fuera su salvación a no morir de miedo, pena y dolor. Sus gritos, su llanto, sus sonidos guturales al sollozar...  
  
Ella suspiró, le abrazó la espalda con una mano mientras la otra se dirigía traviesa mente a su pelo, para tocarlo, para calmarlo, para sedarlo... Porque ella tenía esa capacidad, con tenerla un par de minutos tocando cualquier parte de tu cuerpo con delicadeza, te dejaba, sedado, tranquilo... Cerró sus ojos, apoyó su cabeza en la de él, que aún hipaba y empezó con la caricia suave y dulce que como era de esperar, tranquilizó su angustia, no por ello desaparecía, pero al menos, la calmaba...  
  
Los brazos de él se relajaron, y ella, dándose cuenta de ello, sonrió y se alejó de él... Su carita tierna reflejaba paz, y ella con una risita le dejó caer de forma suave en su cama... se había dormido y ella había logrado tenerle entre sus brazos... Miró su frente, ahí estaba la tan dolorosa cicatriz, por la cual el joven y lindo chico había sufrido hasta casi lo impensable... ella, con una mueca de disgusto, se acercó a su cara y le besó en los labios, un beso que imperceptiblemente para ella, fue correspondido con la misma ternura con la que se le dio a el joven...

**

* * *

**Sniff....... Sniff..... no pude seguirlo, no tengo tiempo y espero, esto valga como una compensación a todos los reviews... lo continuaré, aunque muera en el intento....  
  
**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!!! **

**Disclaimer: si, si, ya saben qye harry potyter no es mio sino de Jk Rowling... ojala fuera mio... :(**

****

**_Azkaban, angel of darkness, angel of magic... _**


End file.
